


Forgive Me, Becky

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Hookup, Bathtub Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bubble Bath, Candles, Claire Apologizes, Claire and Becky forgive each other, Claire and Becky hooking up, F/F, First Claire/Becky Fanfic, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Kiss in Bathtub, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Passion, Play Fighting, Romantic Friendship, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, bathroom hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: After breaking up with Peter who is married and yells at Becky, Claire is figuring out how to make it up to Becky. Becky is still mad at Claire for yelling at her to get out, Claire knew that Peter is a married man. Will Becky forgive Claire?
Relationships: Claire Mcleod & Becky Howard, Claire Mcleod/Becky Howard
Kudos: 6





	1. Expressing the Problem

"Hey, Jodi." said Claire as she comes to the kitchen to talk to Jodi and Meg. "Hey, why are you looking a little down?" said Meg. "I was wondering, is Becky still mad at me?" said Claire. "Probably, what's going on between you and her?" said Jodi. "Well, when Becky told me that Peter is married. I was shocked and angry, he didn't tell me he's married before. She gave me the wife's phone number, I yanked it from her hands. When she apologized, I yelled at her to get out." Said Claire. "Yeah, I believe she's still mad at you about that." Said Jodi.

"What was I supposed to do to make it up to her? I don't know how long she gonna stop being so mad at me." said Claire. "Well, you gotta tell her you're extremely sorry like you mean it. You have to see her and tell her that, we're pretty sure that she'll forgive you." said Meg. "I'll try to do that, I hope she would forgive me." said Claire. "Yes, do it." said Meg. "You got this." said Jodi.

That Night... Becky is relaxing in a bubble bath with candles around, she listens to the beginning of the song "Lights" by Journey. Claire who wears a bathrobe knocks on the door, hearing the music. "Yes?" said Becky. "Hey, Becky. It's Claire, can I come in?" said Claire. "Yeah, of course." said Becky, a little mad. Claire comes in, Becky is confused to see her coming in wearing a bathrobe. "I was wondering where the music coming from, I heard this when I was 13. Can I join in?" Said Claire. "Do whatever you want." said Becky, ignoring Claire a little bit.

Claire takes off her bathrobe, revealing her nakedness to Becky, making her feel confused and blush. Claire joins in the bubble bath, causing Becky to be slight nervous.


	2. When the Lights Go Down in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally apologizes to Becky, she only has one thing for her. Will Becky accept her?

"Becky, I just... wanted to tell you how sorry I am for yelling at you to get out. I didn't even notice that Peter is a married man, I should be ashamed of myself for it." Said Claire. "I know he is, what else you want to tell me?" said Becky. "If you don't accept my apology... I just... I just wanna kiss you right now." said Claire. "What?" asked Becky, confused. "Yes, I really want to kiss you because I know you've never kissed a girl before." said Claire. "Excuse me?" said Becky.

Claire kisses Becky for the first time, Becky is shocked to see Claire kissing her. Becky slowly closed her eyes and gave in, Claire began to give wet kisses on her neck. "Claire? What are you doing?" said Becky, moaned. "Giving something that could make you forgive me." said Claire, kissing Becky. Claire closes the shower curtains, she began exploring Becky's body while kissing her. "Oh Claire, I... I don't know what to say, you loved me?" said Becky. "I want to love you right now, I know I've been such a fool to you. I'm gonna give my all to you, please forgive me while I'm pleasuring you." said Claire, kissing and touching Becky.

Claire's body connects with Becky's body, their bodies and their privates pressed against each other, and Claire began her slow pace. Becky moaned when she felt Claire's body against hers, her hands explored Claire's back. "Claire... Claire, I have never made love to a woman like you before." said Becky, moaning. "Neither do I, but it's our first time." moaned Claire. "Claire, I love you." said Becky. 

In the hallway, Jodi and her new friend Jolene hears them moaning in the bathroom. Jodi and Jolene are shocked and then they laughed, they listened to them with their ears pressed into the door. "Oh my God." whispered Jolene, laughing quietly. "I know, right?" whispered Jodi. "Yeah... What are they doing in there?" whispered Jolene. "I don't know, but it looks like they're... I really don't wanna know, let's go." whispered Jodi, laughing. Jodi and Jolene leave, while laughing.

Claire's body started in a little fast pace from slow pace against Becky's, Becky holds onto her. "Claire, I... I..." moaned Becky. "Let it out, Becky. Let it out." moaned Claire. "I forgive you!" said Becky, moaning.

Claire's pace gives Becky more pleasure, Becky's nails dug into Claire's back. After 4 minutes, her body finished her pace against Becky's body and Becky moaned and Claire grunted as she finished. Claire gets off of Becky's body and sits up, she began to breathe slow after a passionate lovemaking. "Are you OK, Becky?" said Claire, breathing. "Yeah... It was beautiful." said Becky. "It was, too." said Claire. "I love you." said Becky, breathing. "I love you, Becky." said Claire.

Claire kissed Becky on the lips before putting her bathrobe back on, while Becky closes her eyes while breathing. "I had a blast, I had a beautiful bath with you for the first time. Good night." said Claire. "Good night, Claire." said Becky as she bit her lip. "I'll give you a little bit of work tomorrow." said Claire. "OK, that will be good." said Becky as she winked at her.

Claire smiles at her before she leaves and closes the door, with Becky is enjoying the bath.

The Next Day... Becky is repairing the car, Claire walks by and looks at her bottom. "Hey, Becky. How's the work going?" said Claire. "It's going well." said Becky. "I gotta get some paint at the paint store to repaint the fence, do you wanna come with me?" said Claire. "Sure." said Becky. Claire plays fight with Becky, she picked Becky up and kisses her before they leave.

Claire and Becky leave the Drover's to go to the paint shop, Jodi and Jolene sees them walking and then they laughed.


	3. A Night Within

4 days later after Tess returns and the horse gives birth to a female foal, it is nighttime... Becky gets off the shower and went to her room. She takes off her bathrobe, revealing her naked body, and goes to her bed before turning off the lamp.

Claire goes to Becky's shelter, she opened the door, and she finds Becky in bed sleeping. She takes her clothes off, she is in her blue shirt and blue panties, and she lays next to Becky. "You OK, Becky?" said Claire, whispering into Becky's ear. "Yeah..." Said Becky. "I never notice you're sleeping naked tonight." said Claire. "I have to." said Becky. "I can't even stop thinking about the other night we had together in a bathroom." said Claire. "Me, either. I can't stop thinking about you and the night we had 4 days ago, it makes me feel... aroused." said Becky. "Listen, I'm sorry that I fired you first. I was not in a good mental health, I'm happy to see one of the horses give birth." said Claire. "Me, too. I forgave you again." said Becky.

"If I were a boy, would you be offended of it if I were one?" said Claire. "No, not at all. It was OK to me, never bothered." said Becky. "Becky, I still love you." said Claire. "Love you, too, Claire." said Becky.

Claire takes her panties off, she and Becky kissed passionately. They eat each other out for 3 minutes. Claire placed her legs are around Becky's thigh and began to rub her wet folds against hers, exchanging their saliva and body fluids. They moaned, Becky grabbed Claire's butt while tribbing her. Their caves make squishy sounds when they rub each other. Claire licked and sucked on Becky's nipple, caressing her breasts. Claire gets into a fast pace while tribbing. The sweat is approaching in their bodies, their bodies connect with each other. Claire gets between Becky's legs, continue tribbing her in a missionary position.

Becky lifts her legs and wrapped around Claire's waist, with Claire rubbing and thrusting on Becky's cave. Becky wrapped her arms around Claire, they french kiss. "I love you so much, Becky." moaned Claire. "I love you, more, Claire." moaned Becky. 

Claire lays back on the bed, with Becky straddling her on top in a cowgirl position. Becky began to grind on Claire, continue tribbing. Claire grabbed Becky's bottom while Becky is grinding. Becky fingers Claire while Claire does the same thing to her. Becky scisscors Claire on top, grinding on her some more. Claire sucks on her breasts, kissing her neck.

2 minutes later... They are under the covers, cuddling. "That was beautiful again." said Becky. "Yeah..." said Claire, smiled. "I have never fell in love with a woman before until our first time in the bathtub." said Becky. "Me, either." Said Claire. "You got a nice body, Claire. I really, love it." said Becky. "I love yours, too. You got nice breasts." said Claire.

Becky chuckled, they kissed. Claire began to trib Becky again, in a missionary position with Becky's legs around her waist again.


End file.
